


Captivated Enough to Kill

by CarnivalMirai



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will Graham, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Crying, Dark Hannibal Lecter, Dark Will Graham, Deepthroating, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Jealous Hannibal Lecter, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Psychiatrist Hannibal Lecter, Rimming, Sex, Sex Work, Sex Worker Will Graham, Size Difference, Stripper Will Graham, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Hannibal Lecter, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: Will works as an escort and a stripper at a club. One by one, his private clients start dropping dead like flies. Enter Hannibal Lecter, a psychiatrist who found himself at "The Cantaloupe and Lobster" out of sheer curiosity at first, but kept coming back for Luna, the club's most popular stripper.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 405





	Captivated Enough to Kill

**Author's Note:**

> WOW. This ended up much much longer than I expected. I intended for this to be 5k words... it ended up being 14,612 words... my estimate was FAR OFF.  
> As we roll in this house, this is not proofread, because I hate proofreading lol. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Will can hear the cheers of his audience from the dressing room as he buckles the straps of his heels. He glances over at his schedule. After his performance, he has a booking for a customer, who typically requests a lap dance… but today, he’s requested a full hour of Will’s companionship between the sheets. Honestly, Will loathes this part of the job. But sex brings three times more profit than stripping, and profit is something he desperately needs. 

It’s just another evening at  _ The Cantaloupe and Lobster,  _ only this time, during Will’s last performance of the day, someone new in the audience catches Will’s eye as he steps out on the stage. He’s never seen this man before— Will recognises his most frequent patrons, but this man he’s certain he’s never seen before. He’d remember a face so sculpted and gorgeous. 

“And finally, ladies and gentleman, let’s make some noise for tonight’s finale Luna!” Will almost misses his cue with how distracted he is by the man in the audience. The man seems to notice too, for he turns his head and catches Will’s gaze for just a moment before Will moves to the centre of the stage.

***

Hannibal has no idea how he finds himself at the local strip club. Perhaps it’s sheer curiosity. In fact, it’s likely sheer curiosity. He sits at the back of the room, a glass of wine in his hand as he contemplates his being in this establishment. But as soon as he sees the young man, hair curly and eyes bright, donned in heels and shorts and a cropped hoodie, he immediately knows that the next time he visits, it won’t be out of sheer curiosity-- and what’s more, the man on stage is already looking right in his direction. 

“And finally, ladies and gentleman, let’s make some noise for tonight’s finale Luna!”  _ Luna,  _ Hannibal thinks as the man tears his gaze away and plasters a smile on his face, making his way to the pole at the centre of the stage. 

Hannibal finds himself instantly captivated as soon as the dancer begins to move. A long, slender leg wraps around the pole as he hoists his body up, hands gripping the pole as he moves with the music. Hannibal feels his throat go dry, tongue flicking out to wet his lips as the dancer once again, glances over to look directly at him. 

***

Will goes through his routine, the man in the audience constantly on his mind. He looks… European, maybe? He has sculpted features and sharp eyes and the most piercing gaze… Will finds himself enraptured by the man. He looks older-- early to mid forties, Will reckons. He’s dressed so… cleanly, much like the rest of him, in a three piece plaid suit and a paisley tie. Will wonders what his occupation is-- it seems like he’s a professional in  _ something,  _ and that sparks the question of what a man of as high class as him is doing here, in a strip club, watching Will perform. 

He notices the older man’s fleeting glances, flicking between Will and the wine in his hand. Part of him wonders if the man will be back after tonight. Will hopes he will be. 

Coins fill the jar on the floor in front of him, and he reaches to pull notes from the hands of the audience, sliding them into the waistband of his shorts. Being the most popular stripper does come with perks, despite the increasing demands for sex, if the notes stuffing his waistband and pockets have anything to say about it. 

Cheer erupts through the bar as Will finishes up his performance but strangely enough, he cares only for one man’s approval. So he looks up, and finds said man gazing at him, a smile on his face. Will flashes a soft smile in return, takes his tip jar, and gets off the stage to prepare for his private client. 

***

Hannibal wants this man. He’s instantly attracted to the alluring dancer, limbs long and slender, every move fluid as he works up and down the pole, encouraging more and more cheer from his loyal audience. Hannibal wants this man to notice him. Notice him  _ more.  _ He decides to linger in the club, even when the crowd, all here for Luna, disperses. But a few minutes later, he catches the dancer leading another man through a doorway, around the corner, and out of sight. Hannibal can have a good guess at where they’re going, and he finds a heated jealousy bubbling up his chest, and he decides to stay behind until he can see the man come back out. 

He waits, and he waits, and he waits, but when the man reemerges from the doorway, the dancer does not follow. Hannibal clenches his door and stares subtly at the man, hair now disheveled. He makes a mental note of his face, and his eyes follow the man out of the door, and as soon as he’s out of sight, Hannibal gets up and leaves.

The parking lot is dark and quiet in comparison to the hustle and bustle of the club. Hannibal watches the man get into his car. He takes note of the make and the model and the plate, and when the man pulls out of the parking lot, Hannibal follows suit. 

Hannibal follows the man until he pulls up into his driveway. The lights are all turned off, but the outside light flickers on as soon as the man gets to his front door. Hannibal parks his car on the opposite side of the road and immediately gets out of the car, pulling his vinyl suit out of the back. It’s pitch black outside, not a soul in sight as Hannibal slides into his suit with practiced movements and crosses the street. 

As he approaches the house, he rapps his fist on the door, and almost immediately, it opens. 

“Hello.”

***

Will can’t help the little sigh of disappointment that leaves his lips when he emerges from the back room, now freshened up, to find the man-- gone. He’s no longer sat at the table with a glass of wine in his hand. He’s gone. Vanished. Will sighs again, mood deflated. He’s… interested in the man. For some reason, Will finds himself more intrigued by him than he is by any other patron, and he can’t quite pinpoint what it is about the man that Will finds so… fascinating. Will wants to know more about him.

“You literally just missed him.” Beverly says from behind him, causing Will to almost jump out of his skin, startled by her sudden presence. 

“What?” Will quips, turning his head to face Beverly. 

“I said, you just missed him.” Beverly repeats with a knowing smile.

“I heard you.” Mumbles Wll. “I mean--” 

“I saw you staring.” Will’s lips purse - he can’t really deny that. 

“Oh.” He murmurs, brow creased as his mind wanders again to the attractive man who watched him dance earlier that evening. “Just… thought he was interesting is all.” Shrugs Will. “I’ve never seen him here before.” 

“Me neither. But he seemed interested in your performance.” Will huffs, somewhat bitterly. 

“Aren't they all? I mean… that’s why they’re here.” Beverly doesn’t argue with that. 

“Well, yes, but you know what I meant.” Beverly chides before changing the subject. “You need a ride home? It’s dark out. I can drive you back once we’ve closed up.” Beverly always asks this. Every evening Will walks to work, and every night he walks home, but Beverly still asks, on the off chance he wants a ride home. This time though, Will is exceptionally tired after one particularly demanding client. 

“Yes, please.” He sighs heavily. Will shifts in his seat, hips aching a little as Beverly orders a small plate of fries for them to share before they head home. 

“That bad, huh?” She asks, watching as the last of their customers gather themselves together to leave. She takes a seat next to Will, elbow leaned on the bar as she leans on the palm of her hand.

“Huh?” 

“Your client.” Will’s nose crinkles. 

“Not particularly.” He mumbles. “I’m just not… particularly  _ fond  _ of some aspects of the job. Not that it can be helped.” 

“You can turn them down, you know.” Beverly says. “I wouldn’t force you to service a client if you didn’t want to.” 

“I know.” Sighs Will heavily. “But it pays well. Clients tip well. I can’t turn down that kind of money.” The plate of fries arrives and Beverly thanks the waiter, immediately digging in. 

“Well, there's no harm in turning down a client. Just know that.” She says, words muffled by a mouthful of fries.

“Yeah, I know. Thanks.” Will picks at the fries, and finds himself unable to stop daydreaming about the man. Beverly can see the somewhat distant look in his eyes, mind occupied as he picks at the fries. 

“You’re thinking about him.” Beverly observes. 

“I’m just… intrigued.” Mumbled Will with another soft sigh. “He’s just… so overdressed in a three piece suit, sat by himself with a glass of wine… who orders  _ wine _ at a  _ strip club?”  _ Ponders Will aloud as a troubled, confused look crosses his face. “I’m just curious about what a man in a three piece suit is doing in a club like this, watching me specifically.” He wonders. “And what job he does to be dressing so… poised.” 

“So you’re thinking about him.” Beverly repeats, almost teasingly as they polish off their plate of fries. 

“Something like that, I suppose.” Beverly sighs contentedly, standing up.

“Come on,” she says, “let’s get you home. Maybe he’ll be back tomorrow.”

———————————————————————

Hannibal cannot stop thinking about the exotic dancer. He’s on his mind all day, and from the moment he wakes up, he just knows he isn’t going to be able to stop thinking about him, and before he can even finish brewing his morning coffee, he decides to go back to the club later that evening in hopes that he’s still their. 

Hannibal’s psychiatry that day is… particularly  _ lazy.  _ For once, he has more important things on his mind than work. Nevertheless, he still tries to pay attention to his patients. 

“Are you… bored of me Doctor Lecter?” Hannibal almost sighs as he looks the obnoxious patient in the eye. 

“Not at all.” He assures. “This is your hour Franklyn, we can talk about whatever you wish.” Hannibal says, gaze flickering up to the clock on the wall as he calculates how much longer he has until his work is done. Luckily though, Franklyn is his last patient. 

He’s barely listening to the man, for the dancer is still on his mind. He’s so ethereal… alluring… everything about the dancer is just captivating. Hannibal finds himself wanting to know more about him. 

*** 

“Will.” Beverly calls as soon as he gets to the club. “Come with me. I need to talk to you.” Will immediately senses that it isn’t good news. He’s hesitant at first, swallowing thickly, but he follows Beverly to the back room. 

“What is it?” He asks, and Beverly can see the look of concern that contorts his features, jaw clenched and brows creased. 

“The client you had yesterday.” Will prickles, nodding stiffly. “He was found murdered in his home. There’s two officers here to speak to you.” Beverly opens the office door and lets Will in. 

“Thank you, Miss Katz.” Beverly leaves the room, a supportive smile on her face as she closes the door. “Will Graham?” 

“Yes. That’s me.” Tentatively, Will takes a seat. 

“We’re sorry to take up your time but we just have a few questions about your client yesterday, who was found murdered.” Will bites the inside of his cheek, holding his breath. “What time did you finish work last night?” 

“Just past eleven.” Will recalls. “But Bev offered me a lift home after she closed up so I stayed behind.” 

“Does Miss Katz always offer you a ride home?” Will nods. “And do you always accept her offer?” Will shakes his head. “Why did you accept her offer this time?” 

“I normally walk home. But this client I had had… paid for…  _ extra services. _ ” Will mumbles, biting his lip. He can feel judging eyes on him already, their gaze burning into him. “So Bev offered to drive me home so I wouldn’t have to walk.” 

“What time did you leave the club with her?” 

“Just before midnight.” 

“Is there CCTV footage of this that we can access to corroborate that?” Will shrugs. 

“You’d have to ask Bev.” The officer nods, putting his pen and notepad away. 

“Thank you for your time, Mister Graham. We won’t keep you any longer.” Will stands up on shaky legs and without even acknowledging them with a nod, he leaves the office. 

A shaky breath falls from his lips, heart racing in his chest as he hastily makes his way to his dressing room.  _ God,  _ it’s such a dark thought, to think that a killer came after his client just minutes after he left the club. Will hopes to god it’s just a coincidence and nothing more— Will can’t afford to quit his job in fear of being killed, so he continues to tell himself it’s just a coincidence. 

_ It’s just a coincidence. _

Will doesn’t have time to dwell on his murdered client, though. He has his first performance in less than thirty minutes, and he still needs to change clothes and mentally prepare himself. 

But as he pulls a cropped hoodie over his head and slides leggings up his legs, he finds himself unable to stop thinking about the bizarre coincidence that his last client ends up  _ murdered  _ right after leaving the club. It’s a chilling thought, but one Will has to brush off before going on stage.

Will comes out of his dressing room just in time for him to take the stage.

“He’s by far our most popular performer, as graceful as he is enticing, it’s Luna!” Will steps out onto the stage, a smile on his face as he takes his place beside the pole. His eyes scan the audience, and he can’t help the deflated sigh when he doesn’t spot the man from yesterday. He has to put his disappointment aside however, to entertain their audience. 

The lights dim and the music starts. Will takes a deep breath and grasps the pole in front of him. 

His gaze flickers through the audience. Every time the door opens, he glances over to see who it is, and every time, he wonders if it’s the same man who was here yesterday. He still hasn’t quite figured out what it is about that man, other than how utterly out of place he looked, that seemed to capture his attention.

*** 

Hannibal finds himself at  _ The Cantaloupe and Lobster  _ again for the second time in a row. When he goes in, he immediately looks to the stage, pleased to see the dancer from yesterday up on the pole. He takes a seat at the back, and he notices that as soon as he sits down, the dancer looks at him. Just for a split second, before turning his attention back to his routine. 

Hannibal orders a glass of wine and watches intently. Occasionally, the dancer’s gaze flickers toward him and there’s a brief moment of eye contact before his gaze rips away.

He drinks in every single movement, from the way his hands ride up the pole to the way his legs wrap around it. Men and women alike throw him notes, fill his tip jar with change, but no matter who hands him notes and who hands him coins, it seems to Hannibal that the dancer’s gaze always flickers over to him. Almost as if the dancer is as interested in Hannibal as Hannibal is in the dancer. 

***

Will sees the moment the man comes into the club halfway through his first routine. The corners of his lips twitch into a small smile as he watches him sit down before quickly turning his attention back to his performance. 

Every so often, he’ll glance up at the patron to see him staring back from behind his wine glass, looking ever so…  _ classy.  _ Looking so dressed up and so presentable. And  _ oh,  _ does the man look so handsome in a three piece plaid suit, hair swept back and features accentuated. 

The man stays for all of Will’s performances. He stays even for the other dancers, though Will notices that he pays them no attention. Part of Will wants to approach him, but he  _ can’t.  _ He’s working, and the man has not paid for his time. Will hopes one day he might, however, for he’d like to know more about the man. 

———————————————————————

Hannibal has visited the club every day for the last four days. On this particular day though, he’s bought a gift. One that he hands to the manager, Beverly, with instructions to pass the gift on. 

“Excuse me?” The woman turns around. 

“How can I help?” She sports a friendly smile, hands slipped casually into her jeans pockets. 

“I bought a gift for one of your dancers, is that appropriate?” He asks. “If not I understand but I’d very much appreciate it if this would reach--”

“Let me guess, Luna.” Beverly guesses, amused as she watches the man blink in surprise before his face relaxes into a smile. 

“Please.” 

“I’ll be sure to pass it along.” She promises with a smile before turning to leave. Hannibal watches as she carries the gift bag through the doorway and out of sight, presumably where the dancer is currently preparing. As per usual, Hannibal orders a glass of wine and takes a seat at the back of the club. 

***

There’s a knock on Will’s dressing room door. 

“Come in.” Slowly, the door opens, and Beverly comes in with a bag in her hand, tied neatly with a bow. “A certain someone bought you a present.” She smiles, and Will’s face contorts into a bit of a confused look before he blinks in surprise. Will stands up and went over as Beverly hands him the bag. 

“Did… did he leave a name?” Beverly shook her head. 

“You might be lucky and he’s left one with your gift, though.” She says. “I’ll leave you to it.” And with that, Beverly leaves the dressing room. 

Eagerly, Will unties the ribbon on the black bag and pulls out a box.  _ Louboutin.  _ His breath catches in his throat. Hesitantly, he tugs the red bow free and lifts the lid to reveal a pair of classic, pointed toe, red soled  _ Louboutin  _ heels. Then, in the corner of his eye, he spots a card. 

_ Dear Luna, _

_ For you.  _

_ Hannibal Lecter _

_ Hannibal… so the man has a name,  _ Will thinks. A rather unique one, too. The gift puts a smile on his face, and he quickly changes out from his heels and into his new  _ Louboutins.  _ Much to his surprise, they fit perfectly. Will can only assume that Hannibal had a good guess. And a good guess it was. 

The heels feel… different on his feet. They instantly feel more comfortable in comparison to his regular shoes. The sole forms perfectly to his feet, the leather soft, yet sturdy around his toes. His feet are supported in all the right places, and he lets out a breath of relief— maybe for once, he won’t have to dance through sore feet. 

And the best part? He now knows the man’s name.  _ And  _ he’s here tonight. Will smiles softly to himself as he prepares to go on stage. 

When the time is right, Will gets up from his vanity table and leaves his dressing room, ready to perform. 

“And for our first act of the night, it’s Luna!” Will struts on stage, hips swaying as he takes his position at the pole. His eyes scan the audience, and as soon as he catches Hannibal’s gaze, he winks, subtle enough only for Hannibal to see, just as the music starts. 

***

Hannibal eagerly waits, sipping at his glass of wine. And then finally, the dancer he’s had his eye on for so long comes out, and, much to Hannibal’s surprise, donning a new pair of heels. A fierce sense of pride swells in his chest as he catches sight of the iconic red soles on his feet. 

The dancer winks at him, taking him by surprise, and Hannibal can only smile tenderly. God, he wants this man  _ so much.  _

His eyes are glued to the dancer throughout his whole performance, watching as Luna wraps his leg around the pole, tipping back as he spins. And oh, is he stunning. He’s so pretty, but Hannibal thinks the dancer would look better in his lap. 

***

Will performs three times that night, and he notices that Hannibal stays for all three, gaze practically following his slender legs. Will wants to know more about him… more about who Hannibal is, to be gifting  _ Louboutins  _ to a  _ stripper.  _

“Wow. That’s some gift he got for you.” Beverly comments as Will gets off stage. “Did he leave a name?” 

“He sure did.” Will huffs. “But I have a client waiting, talk later?” Beverly nods, and watches as Will goes to meet with his client. 

***

Hannibal grits his teeth as he watches another client leave with Luna. He can’t help but wonder how often the dancer accepts clients— it’s been four days, and this is his second client. Hannibal can only assume a couple of times a week. But still, he remembers the man’s face, and patiently waits. 

Jealousy bubbles in the pit of his stomach— Hannibal supposes he could buy an hour of his time, but that’s not how he wants to know the dancer. He wants to know the person behind the stripper, and not the stripper on stage. He wants to learn more about the man outside of his work at the club, and not just for his services. 

He waits and waits, until Luna’s client re-emerges from the back doorway, but the dancer isn’t in sight. Hannibal pays his bill and follows the man out. He watches as the man gets into his car and maintaining a safe distance, he follows suit. 

Much like he did his first victim, he stalks the man home until they pull up outside his humble abode. Hannibal stays in his car, brows creased and jaw still clenched right with jealous rage as he watches the debauched man enter his home. Then, he gets out. 

***

Will’s entire body aches by the time he finishes up work for the night. 

“Will.” Beverly calls when he comes out of his dressing room, ready to leave for the night. 

“Bev.” He comes over, taking a seat at the bar. 

“So. About mystery man. Tell me.” Will huffs as he orders a coke and Beverly sits beside him, eager to hear more about his secret admirer. Will smiles as a glass of coke is set down in front of him and he takes a sip. 

“Not much to say really,” Will says, “I don’t have much more than a name, though I wish I did.” He sighs. “He’s… interesting. Clearly has money but… that’s not what I’m interested in.” 

“Yeah, obviously.” Chides Beverly. “He bought you a pair of  _ Louboutins _ and you don’t even know each other.” 

“That's why I’m curious.” Murmurs Will. “What’s with the expensive gift?” He asks, brow creased as he sips at his drink. “And why me?” 

“Mmh. He could have just bought an hour of your time if he wanted to, he can clearly afford it. But something tells me sex isn’t what he’s interested in.” Will’s brow creases again. 

“Well I can’t imagine what else he’d want.” He mumbles into the side of his tumbler glass.

“Is it really that hard to believe that someone might be interested in  _ you  _ rather than your services?” Beverly asks, going over to the door as the last patron leaves to lock up. 

“Considering I’m a sex worker and that that’s a very taboo job, yes. It kind of is.” Will lets out another huff, downing the rest of his drink as thoughts of  _ Hannibal  _ fill his mind. He wonders how his name would sound tumbling from his lips, rolling off his tongue. Beverly sighs pitifully. 

“I’m sure he doesn’t buy  _ Louboutins  _ just for anyone, Will.” Beverly makes a fair point, then again, Will doesn’t and wouldn’t know if Hannibal buys  _ Louboutins  _ for anyone else. After all, all he does is sit at the back of the bar and watch him. It’s not like they’ve conversed in any way. “He clearly isn’t here for sex, otherwise he would have booked a slot the last four days he’s been here. He bought you a gift that cost far more than him just buying an hour of your time.” Will hums contemplatively, trying to put together the pieces of the jigsaw that is Hannibal Lecter. Beverly sighs again.

“Come on, let’s get you home.” 

———————————————————————

Will feels a sense of deja vu when he comes in the next evening to find Beverly waiting for him, face dark and worried  _ oh god,  _ Will thinks as he comes through the back door. 

“What is it?” He dares to ask. 

“The client you had last night,” murmurs Beverly, “he was found dead in his home early this morning.” Will gasps, breath shaky as his heart races in his chest. The colour drains from his face, mouth hanging open as he tries to get words out of his mouth. “There’s two detectives in my office waiting for you.” Stiffly, he nods. He’s silent as he hastily makes his way to Beverly’s office. 

“Will Graham?” Will nods and sits down. 

“Yes.” 

“Miss Katz has told you what this is about?” Will nods again. “This is the second of your clients to turn up murdered in the last week.” The detective is obviously, and understandably suspicious. “Where were you last night, at about three a.m?” 

“Here with Bev.” Will says. “I’d just finished up with a client, and she was going to drive me home. So I waited for her to close up.” 

“What time did your client leave?” The detective asks, a pen in his hand as he eyes Will with a judgmental look and Will desperately tries not to let that get to him. 

“About two. I normally take clients for an hour, usually after all my performances. I only take one client every few days, it takes me a while to recover.” Explains Will, refusing to acknowledge the judging eyes on him as his hands clench in his lap. 

The questions come, more vigorously this time. About what days he works, what hours he works, how often clients request and pay for his services, any new clients he’s had… and all the while, Will can’t help but think of Hannibal. 

When the gruelling interview is over, Will is already exhausted, and he hasn’t even danced yet. Tiredly, he trudges to his dressing room and sits down at his vanity table. As soon as he sits down, he sighs, holding his head in his hands as he rubs his eyes, groaning tiredly about this whole ordeal. 

_ Twice  _ this week, one of his clients has been killed after leaving the club and Will’s mind is running in all sorts of places. Is he safe in this job anymore? Someone is out to get him— or at least, his clients. In the midst of his thoughts, there’s a knock on the door. 

“Come in.” Murmurs Will as the door opens. 

“You okay?” Asks Beverly as she comes in. 

“Yes? No? I’m not really sure.” Mumbles Will. There’s a pregnant pause, the air so tense and thick around them as Will contemplates. “Am I safe?” He asks quietly as Beverly comes over, leaning on his vanity desk. 

“If you need, you can take some time off.” Suggests Beverly. Will weighs out his options. He needs the money though. He can’t afford to take time off. Will shakes his head. 

“I can’t. I need the money.” 

“Then I’ll drive you home every night.” Beverly offers. “That way I’ll know you’ve made it home safely, and I know where you are.” Hesitantly, Will nods. 

They don’t mention Will’s murdered clients to anyone.

———————————————————————

Hannibal comes bearing another gift just two days later. This time, a different style of  _ Louboutins _ , still with the iconic red sole, and still with the pointed toe, but this time, they’re diamond encrusted. 

As soon as he comes into the club, he seeks out the manager, Miss Katz. 

“Miss Katz?” She turns around, and immediately, Hannibal can tell she recognises him. 

“For Luna?” 

“Yes, if you could pass this on I’d greatly appreciate it.” Miss Katz nods, taking the bag. 

“I’ll make sure it gets to him.” Promises Miss Katz. “He’s having a bad day today, so I’m sure this’ll lift his spirits.” Hannibal fondly smiles. 

“Thank you, Miss Katz. And do let him know I hope his mood improves.” 

And like usual, Hannibal orders a glass of wine and takes a seat at the back of the bar, waiting patiently for the dancer to come on stage, hopefully, wearing a new pair of shoes. 

***

Will is staring at his schedule with worry. He has another client tonight, and though he normally does not take so many in such a short space of time, he’s desperate for the cash. But his last two clients have just been  _ murdered _ , and he can’t help but wonder if that same fate will bestow his next client. In the midst of his concerns, there’s a knock on Will’s door, just as he’s about to get changed. 

“Come in.” He sighs, and the door to his dressing room swings open again as Beverly comes in. 

“Another gift. From your mystery man.” She says, coming in to set the gift bag on his table. Will manages to crack a smile as he eyes the bag up and down. “And… he says he hopes your mood improves— he’s handsome, you know. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to talk to him.” 

“I can’t.” Sighs Will. “Or rather, I shouldn’t.” He unties the ribbon on the gift bag and pulls out another  _ Louboutin  _ box. He smiles pensively, pulling the lid off the box. 

“Why not? Look, he’s spent over a grand on shoes for you and you’ve not even spoken. He’s interested.” 

“Well, he shouldn’t be.” Sighs Will. Beverly doesn’t push. 

“Just think about it, okay?” With that, she turns around and leaves. Will pull the shoes from the box, the diamond encrusted heels heavy in his hands. He slides them onto his feet, revelling in the comfort of the cushioned soles on his feet. He looks in the box again and finds another note. 

_ Dearest Luna,  _

_ Diamond encrusted, just for you.  _

_ Hannibal Lecter  _

Will smiles at the card and slides it into his wallet, where the other one too, resides. The gift has put Will in a better mood, as has the knowledge that Hannibal is waiting for him. So without keeping the audience waiting any longer, Will heads out of his dressing room. 

***

Once again, Hannibal is completely entranced when the dancer comes out in a leather jacket, fishnets and shorts, and of course, new shoes. He catches the dancer’s gaze, and Luna smiles, shooting him a flirty wink as he grasps the pole. 

Hannibal has no idea what first possessed him to come into this club a few days ago, but he doesn’t regret a single thing. 

He’s never been one for dating or falling in love or anything like that. To Hannibal, that has always been an optional extra in his rather busy life. But Luna, on the other hand… Hannibal could make exceptions for. His throat goes dry as he watches the dancer on stage, limbs wrapped around the pole, a coquettish smile on his face. He nurses his wine sip by sip, eyes fixated on the way the light reflects off the diamonds on the dancer’s new shoes. 

Hannibal wonders what it would take to get the dancer’s attention. He considers buying his time, but Hannibal isn’t interested in sex. Or rather, he's  _ more  _ interested in the person than the sex. Approaching him while he works would be inappropriate, so for now, he settles for the courting gifts. It seems to be working, at least. 

*** 

Will dreads coming off stage to meet with his next client. He sucks in a heavy breath as he flashes a smile to his audience-- specifically to  _ Hannibal--  _ and then gets off the stage. He can feel his heart racing in his chest as he wonders if he’ll come into work to see detectives in Beverly’s office for the third time. He has to push those thoughts aside though. He’s got a client waiting for him. 

Will plasters a smile on his face as he greets his client and leads him through the back and to a quiet room. 

“One hour, all yours.” He winks flirtily as he closes the door, even though the pit of his stomach fills with disgust and concern. His heels click on the floor boards as he crosses the room to where his client is sat in the chaise. “You’ve read and signed the terms and conditions, yes?” Will asks, clambering onto his client’s lap. Large hands wrap around his waist, gripping tight as one hand runs up and down his side and under his leather jacket. 

“Sure have. Know ‘em like the back of my hand.” He’s sleazy, awful, and definitely nowhere near as sophisticated as Will imagines Hannibal would be. But, he’s one of Will’s more regular clients, and he pays well. Right now, Will can’t be so picky about his clients, especially when it seems like someone is after them. Or him… he hasn’t quite figured that out yet.

***

Hannibal grits his teeth once again when he sees Luna leave with another client. His first thought, naturally, is to murder him. But on the other hand, the dancer needs these clients. They bring him income. And it’s not as if Hannibal has courted the dancer enough to justify taking away that flow of income entirely. So, begrudgingly, Hannibal makes the responsible decision to spare the man his life. He does, however. memorise the man’s face. 

Logically, Hannibal knows he shouldn’t cave into his murderous impulses like this. After all, it’s not his place to be possessive over the dancer-- heck, he doesn’t even have his real name yet. Hannibal just hopes that one day, maybe the dancer will introduce himself. 

When Luna’s client comes back out however, he looks particularly smug and especially disheveled, and Hannibal does not like it. Not one bit. 

Impulsively, he follows the man out, and all prior justifications as to why he shouldn’t kill the man are thrown out of the window. 

***

Will’s client is particularly vicious today. Once his client leaves, he peels himself off the sheets to take a quick shower. He hisses as he cleans himself up, fingertips brushing the bruises on his hips and neck. His thighs burn and his hips are sore, but at least he’s another few hundred dollars richer. 

His main concern now however, is whether his client will turn up dead the next morning. With a shaky sigh, Will comes out of the private room and returns to the main bar area, where Beverly is about to close up. 

“You look rough.” She comments, to which Will huffs. 

“Yeah, I feel it too.” He sighs as the bruises purpling on his body ache with a dull numbness as he sits down on a stool, elbows on the bar as he rests his head in his hands. Beverly smiles pitifully. 

“Well at least you scored yourself another gift from your mystery man. I wonder what he’ll bring next time.” She muses. Will grumbles tiredly in response at the thought of Hannibal. “Maybe next time you should talk to him.” She suggests. “There’s no harm in that.” 

“With all my clients dropping dead? I think I should pass on that.” He sighs shakily, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Come on, let’s get you home.”

———————————————————————

Will dreads coming into work the next day, and rightfully so. 

He’s questioned again, even more rigorously than he was last time. And now this is fucking  _ terrifying.  _ Three of his clients have dropped dead within the last week. And they know it’s not him. Will is always seen on CCTV leaving the club with Beverly. But it does mean that there’s a killer much closer to him than he’d prefer. 

Will finds himself so conflicted. He should quit working here. Or at the very least, he should stop taking clients. But at the same time he  _ can’t.  _ He needs this money. 

He sits in his dressing room, staring blankly at the mirror as he tries to figure out how to untangle himself from whatever situation he seems to have gotten himself into. Will really does not feel like getting on stage. He feels sick just thinking about it. But what is it they say?  _ The show must go on.  _

Beverly can see how uneasy Will is when he comes out of the dressing room. 

“Hey. Are you feeling alright?” She asks as Will emerges, looking tired and worried and overworked. “Do you need the night off?” Will shakes his head. 

“No.” He murmurs. “I’m okay, I guess… just…” Instead of finishing his sentence, Will sighs heavily, unable to articulate how he feels. “I’m fine.” He plasters a weary smile on his face, eyes dull and dark. 

“Well, you don’t have any private clients today,  _ and  _ your mystery man is here.” Beverly says encouragingly, watching as Will’s dull smile brightens ever so slightly. “Who knows, maybe today you’ll get to talk to him.” Will lets out a huff of hopeful laugh but shakes his head. 

“I don’t think so.” He murmurs. “I don’t want him to be the next target of… whoever is trying to get to me.” Will is trapped in his own corner, refusing to come out in case he endangers the people around him, refusing to chase after Hannibal in fear that he’ll have a target on his back too. His eyes are full of longing and curiosity, he knows Beverly can see it too. 

“Well, you have no clients today, so you can either stay behind and wait for me to finish up, or I can call you a taxi to get you home.” Normally, Will would wait up, but he's just so tired today, both mentally and physically. 

“I’ll get a taxi home.” Will says. “I just really need a break.” Beverly nods. 

“Four dances, that’s all you’ve got.” With a nod, Will watches Beverly go behind the curtain to introduce him. 

***

Hannibal notices immediately as soon as Luna gets on stage that the dancer is troubled by something. And he can have a good guess as to what he’s troubled by too. 

Luna seems physically and mentally exhausted, and Hannibal resents how much he has to work to make a living. He assumes that the dancer would prefer  _ not  _ to be working every day right from mid evening all the way up until the early hours of the morning. 

But still, he works the pole and dances with as much enthusiasm as he always does. There’s a few dancers in between his performances, but Hannibal stays to watch every single one. 

Occasionally, Luna glances at him, a smile on his face, and one that Hannibal gracefully reciprocates. 

Today though, it doesn’t seem as though Luna has any clients. Either he’s cancelled appointments or he simply just doesn’t have any today. Hannibal sees it as the perfect opportunity to try and talk to him, but as soon as the dancer finishes up his performances, he dips back behind the curtain, presumably back to his dressing room. 

Hannibal can’t blame him really. Being a stripper is difficult work, and it’s made even more difficult by the clients Luna takes. Hannibal wishes for nothing more than to make this dancer’s life easier. 

———————————————————————

Will cannot bring himself to get out of bed the next day. He’s drained. Physically, emotionally, mentally drained. His limbs are sore, his head pounds, and he’s so dizzy he’s seeing stars. No matter how much he needs the money, he isn’t going to be able to drag himself out of bed today. 

Tiredly, he reaches for his phone to call Beverly. 

_ “Hey, Will. What’s up?”  _

“Hey Bev.” He murmurs. “Listen, I--”

_ “You don’t sound too great.”  _ Beverly says observantly, to which Will huffs in amusement. 

“Yeah, I don’t feel it either.” He muses. “I umm… I’m not gonna be able to make it in today.” 

_ “I’m not surprised.” Beverly chides. “I’ll let your client know. Want them to reschedule?”  _

“Ye, please.” Will sighs. “I’ll be in tomorrow.” 

_ “Alright, I’ll let them know. Rest well.”  _

“Thanks. See you tomorrow.” Will cuts the call, throwing his phone down on the bed as he curls further into the bedsheets, arm reaching for his bedside table to fumble for the bottle of aspirin tucked in the top drawer. Despite not going into work, Will just knows it’s going to be a long, long night. 

***

Hannibal returns to the club the next day, as he normally would, this time, holding another gift bag for the delightful dancer. As soon as he comes through the door, however, Miss Katz approaches him as she spots the bag in his hand. 

“Miss Katz—“ 

“He’s taken the day off today.” She informs with a friendly smile. “He has a lot on his mind, so he won’t be in tonight. He’ll be in tomorrow, though. Would you like me to pass on the gift?” She asks, holding out her hand to receive the gift. 

“Ahh, that won’t be necessary.” Hannibal says charismatically, accent thick and hoarse. “I’ll return tomorrow in hopes of catching him instead. Thank you, Miss Katz.” He turns to leave, but then Beverly stops him. 

“If I may… do you have a name?” She asks. Of course he does, but Hannibal presumes she just wants to be polite. 

“Hannibal Lecter.” He says. “Doctor Hannibal Lecter.” With another alluring smile, Hannibal nods his thanks and leaves the club, standing just as tall, just as poised as when he came in. 

———————————————————————

Will still feels sore and boneless, body heavier than lead, when he gets ready to head to the club the next day. His head still pounds, but he swallows down some aspirin and heads to the bathroom. He promised Beverly he’d be in today, after all. He can’t call in sick again. Besides, he needs the money. 

Begrudgingly, Will examines his exhausted state in the mirror, from his tousled hair and dark circles, he just looks like a hot mess. Maybe Hannibal will be in to brighten his day a little. 

Will has just found himself more and more fascinated by the man. On the surface he seems sophisticated. Charming. But he wants more. Will wants to peel back the layers of his three piece suit and see all of him. He’s just so intrigued by him. By those high cheekbones and long, slender face and sharp eyes. He can’t get Hannibal out of his head. Out of every patron who’s ever paid him a single dime, Hannibal is still the only one to stand out. Even before the expensive shoes came flooding in.

When he comes through the back door into the club later that evening, he notices that Hannibal is already there, waiting in his usual space for him. He smiles softly, then makes his way to his dressing room. Opening the drawer to his vanity, he pulled out a bottle of aspirin and took two pills to numb his headache. Just as he took a gulp of water, there was a knock on his door, most likely Beverly. 

“Come in.” Beverly opened the door.

“Your man bought more gifts.” Beverly says teasingly. “He actually came by yesterday but you weren’t here. He’s come back today with an even bigger gift bag.” Will accepts the bag. 

“My man?” He questions, raising a brow. 

“Well, he’s never bought gifts for anyone else.” She huffs. “Did you know he’s a doctor?” Will blinks, brain screeching to a halt. A doctor… that makes so much sense. Pretentious dress, immaculate style… money… but he doesn’t seem to be a medical doctor, it seems as though he has too much time to be a medical doctor. 

“Psychiatrist?” Beverly shrugs. 

“Yesterday I asked for his name. Doctor Hannibal Lecter, he said. Sounds ostentatious.” Will let out a sheepish chuckle. “Well, I’ll let you unwrap your gifts and get ready. You got thirty minutes.” And with that, Beverly leaves the dressing room. As soon as the door closes, Will is quick to unpack his gifts. This time, there were four boxes. The first one was another  _ Louboutin  _ box, and Will couldn’t help but cringe at the thought of how much money Hannibal had spent on him.

Lifting the lid reveals a pair of suede heeled ankle boots, again, with the lacquered red soles. Oh  _ god,  _ these are so fucking pretty. He carefully puts them down and reaches for the next box, this time, a  _ Versace  _ box. Holding his breath, he lifts the lid to reveal black tissue paper. Pulling back the paper, he pulls out a pair of black lace boyshorts, the  _ Versace  _ logo printed on the elastic waistband. He almost chokes on air as he feels the soft, lacy fabric as he imagines how it would feel against his thighs… against his ass… against his-- Will has to move onto the next box before he gets carried away. 

The next box is a  _ Balmain  _ box. Honestly, Hannibal didn’t seem the type for designer wear. Tailored, expensive, luxurious couture, yes. But designer goods? Quite frankly, Will hadn’t thought he’d be the type. But he isn’t complaining. The box contains a cropped hoodie, just plain black with the  _ Balmain  _ logo printed on the front. 

_ Fuck,  _ Will thinks,  _ he’s put together an entire outfit.  _

Swallowing thickly, Will opens the last box. Oddly enough, this one is just plain black velvet. But he opens nonetheless to find a pair of black bunny ears. Instantly, a dusty blush rises to his cheeks as he squeaks, quickly closing the lid as his heart races. Then, at the bottom of the bag, there’s a card. 

_ Dearest Luna, _

_ Seeing you in these garments would be the greatest honour. _

_ Hannibal Lecter _

Well, who is Will to deny Hannibal of that pleasure? With another pleased look, he slides he card into his wallet.

He changes quickly, pulling the cropped hoodie over his head and the lace boyshorts up his legs. He gasps a little in surprise at the soft feel of the lace against his ass, against his cock, which he could just see through the lace. He swallowed thickly, sliding his feet into heeled boots, zipping them up at the side. This was the most bare, revealing outfit he’d ever worn. Especially the lace boyshorts. It was a  _ daring  _ outfit. Nonetheless, he slid the bunny ears onto his head and secured them in place with a few clips and he checked himself out again in the mirror before leaving his dressing room.

“Wow.” Beverly murmurs, eyes scanning up and down.  _ “That’s  _ what was in the gift bag?” shyly, Will nods. 

“Does it look okay?” 

“If you are out to seduce Doctor Lecter… I’d say yes for sure.” A rosy blush dusts across Will’s face, heart fluttering in his chest as he tries to imagine Hannibal’s usually stoic face contorted into one of blissful surprise. “Go on, knock ‘em dead.”

***

Hannibal’s attention is immediately caught when Miss Katz finally welcomes Luna to the stage and  _ oh,  _ he looks  _ so gorgeous.  _ He can’t tear his eyes away. Hannibal has imagined Will in this ensemble before, legs long and slender, ass round and perky, waist thin with an hourglass shape. But  _ god,  _ Hannibal could never have imagined  _ this.  _

The boots suit him so well, and this might be Hannibal’s favourite pair of shoes he’s bought for the dancer. He seems so confident as his legs wrap around the pole. His head tips back, and under the light of the bar, Hannibal can just about see the tint of pink on his cheeks. Luna is just simply stunning. Elegant.  _ Celestial.  _

Hannibal can feel his throat go dry as he watches the dancer, and he has to nurse down his wine as he watches, though he knows better than to soothe a dry throat with alcohol. 

***

Will catches the way Hannibal’s face goes from his usual impassive, stoic expression contorts into one of complete and utter  _ awe. _ He’s immediately satisfied by the reaction, for he is set to impress only one member of the audience today. So, he always makes sure to flit his glances over to Hannibal as often as he can, catching the older man’s gaze and making sure Hannibal is paying full attention to him. 

Will almost smirks at the way Hannibal’s eyes trail to his lace boyshorts, or more specifically, trail to the lace that covers his cock, clean shaven and only just obscured by the lace. In the back of Will’s mind, he reminds himself that he has a client later, but in the forefront of his mind… Hannibal is there. He watches Hannibal sip at his wine as he dances, Hannibal’s eyes glued to his body, ever so entranced, and it’s here where Will decides he wants to take Beverly’s advice-- to  _ talk  _ to him. 

***

_ Surprised  _ can barely describe Hannibal’s reaction when as soon as the dancer gets off stage he struts through the bar and approaches him, confident, yet somewhat nervous. He approaches Hannibal’s table, a coquettish smile on his face as his hips sway, boots clicking on the hardwood floor and heads turn to watch him approach Hannibal. 

“Hannibal Lecter?” Hannibal swallows thickly. God, Hannibal has never been so lost for words as his eyes scan the dancer up and down, eyes landing on that pretty cock, covered with soft dark lace. 

“Luna.” Hannibal manages to cough through his dry throat. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Hannibal tries his best to keep up his polished front, a kind smile on his face. 

“The gifts.” Will begins. “Thank you, I umm… I appreciate them a lot.” His smile is kind and tender, much more sincere than the flirty smile he’d first approached Hannibal with. 

“It’s my pleasure.” Assures Hannibal with a smile just as tender. 

“I umm… I have a client now but… if you could wait for me, I’d…” Will is beginning to stumble on his words, face pink again as he tried to ask Hannibal for some of his time. But he also knows it’s late, and Hannibal likely has things to do in the morning. Granted, it’s only just turned ten but still… he feels rather… invasive asking Hannibal to wait up for him. 

Hannibal can tell that Will is struggling with his words. He’s feeling shy, if the way he stares down at the table trying to avoid Hannibal’s gaze says anything about that. But Hannibal still finds him endlessly…  _ cute.  _ The fact that he came over with such courage and suddenly is lost for words, is nothing short of endearing. 

“I’d like to get to know more about…  _ you.”  _ Will holds his breath, anticipating a response. But when the pause becomes pregnant and it seems like Hannibal isn’t going to respond, Will rushes to save himself from further embarrassment. “O-or if you can’t wait then maybe another day or if you don’t want to--” 

“I will wait for you.” Promises Hannibal, though jealousy bubbles within him at the thought of Will with another client, and he has to bite his tongue to keep that jealousy from showing on his face. He knows he has to refrain from killing this client, no matter how much he hates the thought of the dancer in another man’s lap. 

Will lets out a heavy sigh of relief, thanking him breathily as he smiles, the racing of his heart slowing down again. “Thank you.” He lets out a soft breath, tongue flicking out to lick his lips. “I umm… need to go but… I’ll be back in an hour.” Hannibal nods, and just as he turns to leave, Hannibal stops him. 

“Luna.” Will turns around again to look at him. 

“Hmm?” 

“Do you perhaps have a name I can refer to you by?” Hannibal asks, hoping he’s not pushing too many boundaries too quickly. 

“Will.” Will responds. “Will Graham.” 

And with that, Will turns and leaves to tend to his client. 

Hannibal bites the inside of his cheek, gripping his wine glass as he downs the rest of it and orders another. Hannibal tries to tell himself he has no right to be jealous or possessive. He’s only just met the man and gotten his name for goodness sake. Not only that, but Will is his own person. He’s free to do whatever he wants. But  _ damn,  _ if the thought of Will having sex with someone else right this moment doesn’t sting a little. 

***

Will feels a sense of relief after having spoken to Hannibal and now, he’s even more interested in the man. He sucks in a breath as he meets with his client. Will greets him, then brings him into one of the back rooms. 

“Wow. Full of designer today, aren’t ya?” The man huffs as Will pushes him down onto the chaise. 

“Sure am.” He coos as hands grab his waist. Normally, this does not bother nor surprise him. But today, his breath hitches and he almost flinches at the touch against his bare torso. He swallows down his discomfort, and keeps talking. “Gonna pull each piece off me?” He flirtily asks as hands slide up his cropped hoodie to caress his naked chest. 

“Maybe I just want to admire for a bit.” Will huffs. He just wants to get this over and done with so he can leave. Now, he despises this part of his job, but he still does it because of how it pays. But now it feels like even the pay isn’t enough to keep him taking clients. Between clients dropping dead and meeting Hannibal… Will isn’t sure he wants to do this much longer. 

“Use your time wisely.” 

***

Will feels like utter shit by the time his client leaves. Luckily for him, said client wasn't too brutal, but still, he’s sore and aching all over. He still has one client though, and admittedly, one client he’s very excited about. 

He struts out of his room after a quick clean up, outfit still perfectly in tact, and goes to meet Hannibal at his table. 

“Hannibal Lecter?” He croons, and there's a sense of deja vu as Hannibal smiles at him. 

“You look utterly stunning.” Hannibal praises as he stands up. 

“Thanks to you, that is.” Will muses with a soft breath of laughter. “Care to join me in the back room?” Hannibal smirks and cocks his brow. 

“For an hour of your time?” 

“An hour. Maybe more. However many you want.” Hannibal immediately stands up and pulls him close, one hand cupping his face as Will tries to ignore the stares and heaps in their direction as  _ The Cantaloupe and Lobster’s  _ most popular stripper finds himself encased in a handsome man’s arms. 

“How could I say no to someone as gorgeous as you?” A peachy blush rises to Will’s face as he smiles and leads Hannibal to his own personal room. 

As soon as they get there, Will is quick to push Hannibal down onto the bed, back first as he clambers up above him. 

“Care to tell me about yourself, Hannibal?” Will asks as Hannibal’s hands grasp his waist and pull him closer. 

“I’m a psychiatrist. But also trained in medicine, used to be an emergency room surgeon.” Hannibal informs as Will’s hands trail up his body. But, he makes no move to undo his jacket, content with only feeling the soft wool of his suit.

“So… what is a psychiatrist doing at a strip club?” Asks Will with a soft laugh as Hannibal sits up against the headboard of the bed and tugs Will closer, so they’re chest to chest, his hands moving to run up and down Will’s bare thighs. 

“Sheer curiosity at first.” Hannibal whispers lowly as Will’s breath ghosts over his jaw. 

“At first?” Questions Will. “And… you kept coming… for me?” He presumes boldly, holding his breath with anticipation as he unbuttons Hannibal’s suit jacket, preparing to push it off his body. 

“And then I kept coming. For you.” Hannibal confirms, and that’s all Will needs to push the jacket off Hannibal’s body before he makes haste to undo the buttons on his suit. 

“I’m flattered.” Murmurs Will into Hannibal’s neck as he shoves the wool waistcoat off Hannibal’s body to finally reveal his body, covered only by the silk of his shirt. “Have you been showering anyone else with designer gifts?” Will asks, tugging Hannibal’s tie free as large hands roam over his lace clad ass.  _ Fuck,  _ Hannibal is hard already, mouth watering at the thought of Will’s pretty cock, and even more so at the sight of the lace stretched taut over his erection. 

“No.” Hannibal says. “But you  _ have  _ been servicing other men, haven’t you?” Will’s hands freeze in their movements, heart halting. He should have seen this coming— there’s no way Will’s job wouldn’t bother Hannibal, especially with how classy Hannibal is. But why is that even crossing his mind? They’ve only just met— Will shouldn’t care what he thinks. 

“Is that a problem?” Asks Will, not daring to look up at Hannibal as he tucks his face into the crook of Hannibal’s neck. 

“I can’t say it doesn’t fill me with a rageful envy.” Hannibal murmurs as his hands run up and down the backs of his thighs, fingers skirting the edge of the lace boy shorts. 

Will’s brain takes all but three seconds to put the pieces together. Three clients dropping dead over the last week and a half. Hannibal has been coming every day for that time period, bearing expensive gifts, and  _ now  _ he’s admitting to jealousy.  _ Rageful  _ jealousy. Will’s hands tremble on the buttons of his shirt. 

“It’s you, isn’t it?” Will squeaks, swallowing thickly, but even as the grip on his thighs tightens a little and Hannibal’s fingers dig into the meat of his legs, he doesn’t feel… unsafe, like he should. “My clients. It’s you, isn’t it?” 

Hannibal is rarely stunned silent, yet Will has managed to render him to such a state  _ twice  _ today. 

“Does that change anything?” Hannibal asks as his thumb massages Will’s thigh. He expects Will to push him away with disgust and threaten to phone the police. And if he did, Hannibal wouldn’t stop him. 

Will considers that. He considers pushing Hannibal away. But he’s so instantly attracted to this man like a magnet to its opposite pole, and Will wants more of this man. He wants to see him again, he wants to be pampered by Hannibal and return the sentiment. The silence between them is thick, and the tension is heavy as Will contemplates his answer.

He should be terrified. He should be scared. He should report this. But he won’t. He doesn’t want to do that. “Will?” Hannibal’s voice cuts through his train of thought. 

“No.” Whispers Will as he looks up at Hannibal again. “No, it doesn’t.” Hannibal lets out a breath of relief that just brushes over Will’s lips, and then those plush, pillowy lips land on Hannibal’s, taking him by surprise and stealing his breath away. 

“I might take other clients… but I certainly don’t kiss them like that.” Will huffs with a soft pout before diving back in again. Hannibal can only moan against Will’s pretty lips as he slides his hands up the hem of the lace boy shorts to grip his bare ass, pulling them hip to hip, until Will’s lace-clad cock brushes against the wool of Hannibal’s suit pants. 

“Will…” Hannibal breathily murmurs as he musters enough strength to flip Will over, his back to the mattress so Hannibal can tower over him. He straddles Will’s hips, standing on his knees so he can admire as much of Will as possible. 

Will’s hands immediately reach for the buttons on Hannibal’s shirt, making quick work to undo each button before pushing the shirt off his shoulders. The fabric fell, revealing the soft, silver curls of Hannibal’s chest, stealing Will’s breath away as he rested his hand on his pec. Will readjusts his position, kneeling before Hannibal to grab his belt, pulling the man closer. 

“Can I?” He whispers as Hannibal’s hand cards through his hair. 

Hannibal stares down at the younger man, lips pink and plush as his tongue flicks out to swipe over his bottom lip. He’s just  _ beautiful,  _ Hannibal thinks, as he cups Will’s face, thumb caressing his cheekbone. His gaze is trained particularly on those lips, so pretty and so plump and  _ oh,  _ Hannibal wants those lips wrapped around him. 

Hannibal did not come here for sex. He came here for Will. But by  _ god,  _ he’d be a fool to deny Will anything. 

“Yes.” Will’s hands fumble with Hannibal’s suit pants, skilfully undoing the button and tugging down the fly. Hannibal lets out a shaky breath as Will cups his erection through the silk of his boxers, gently squeezing and coaxing out a moan. Hannibal brings one hand to his mouth, biting into his knuckle as Will leans forward to kiss his clothed cock. 

“W-Will…” he breathes lowly as Will pulls his cock free. Hannibal chances a glance and moans out loud when Will’s tender lips wrap around the tip of his cock, tonguing at the slit and lapping at the head. 

“Mmh…” Will moans around the head, suckling softly as his tongue slides under his foreskin. He sighs softly, his breath just brushing the nest of neatly trimmed hairs at the base of Hannibal’s cock, causing the older man’s hips to stutter. With one last suck, Will pulls back, lips plump and rosy as a chain of saliva connects his lips to Hannibal’s cock before it snaps. 

Hannibal’s thumb brushes Will’s lip, now wet with saliva. “Gorgeous.” He murmurs, caressing Will’s face as Will dives back in again, only this time, he ducks right down, taking Hannibal almost half way in.  _ “Nngh—!”  _ Hannibal’s hips jerk, pushing himself further into Will’s mouth again as Will’s dinners dig into his thighs for grip. 

Will moans around his mouthful, saliva drooling down the corner of his lip as he tasted the salty precome coating his tongue. His own member twitches in his lace boyshorts, straining against the delicate fabric with how arousing it is to have Hannibal in his mouth. 

Will very rarely finds any pleasure when it comes to his clients. He’s just there to service, take their money, and be done with it. But with Hannibal, oh, how he wants to be on his knees forever for this man. Hannibal’s hand guides his head down further, until Will has taken him right down to the root, nose buried in his pubic hair. He barely even chokes. 

He swallows, throat contracting around Hannibal’s girth and squeezing. It knocks the breath out of Hannibal’s lungs as he throws his head back with another lewd moan, fingers digging into Will’s scalp.

Hannibal’s hand trails down to Will’s neck, feeling the way Will’s throat bobs with every swallow around his cock. Hannibal twitches in his mouth. He’s already close, and shamefully so. But who can blame him when Will’s lips, so pretty and pink, are wrapped so perfectly around him? 

Will pulls off to smother Hannibal’s member in sloppy, wet kisses, each one coupled with a pleasured groan. His lips are just so pillowy and soft, Hannibal finds his throat going dry at the thought of kissing those lips again, feeling their softness against his mouth. Fuck, this man is just perfect. 

“A-ahh… Will… nngh…” Hannibal’s breaths become shallow as Will sucks harder. He can’t stop staring at Will’s lips, a pretty ring of red around the base of his cock as Will hums around his thickness, sending vibrations coursing through Hannibal’s spine as Will’s lashes, now coated with tears, flutter. 

“Hannibal…” Will pants, pulling off to take a breath as he kisses the tip of his cock. Hannibal’s hand moves down to his face, thumb swiping over Will’s bottom lip, plush and full beneath the pad of his thumb. Will’s breath ghosts over the slit of his head, causing Hannibal’s member to twitch again as he hisses out a small gasp. 

“So beautiful--  _ nghh! _ ” Hannibal manages to utter just as Will takes him right down to the root agan, his cock pushing past Will’s gag reflex to bury itself deep in Will’s throat. His hand caresses Will’s neck, feeling himself move as he bites his lip, desperate not to come yet. But Will is determined. 

Will’s cock leaks, staining the lace boyshorts. He’s painfully hard, but he can wait. Hannibal has to come first, and only then will he let himself come. He mewls around Hannibal’s cock as he glances up at the older man, eyes dark with lust as he pulls off with a wet pop. “You can come, Doctor Lecter.” Will smirks before wrapping those supple lips around him once again. And  _ oh,  _ how can Hannibal resist?

His hips buck as he fucks Will’s mouth, admiring the glistening, cherry red lips wrapped tightly around his girth. They’re just so thick and full and just the sight of them, slick with spit and is enough to push Hannibal over the edge. “Ah--  _ Will--!”  _ Hannibal gasps, hips faltering as he holds Will’s head down as he comes. He pulls back a little, coming in Will’s mouth, staining the palate as Will preens and swallows every drop. He can feel Hannibal pulse in his mouth with each spurt of come, lips raw as Hannibal’s fucking slows. 

His cock begins to soften as Will’s jaw relaxes, and Hannibal pulls out just enough to rest the tip of his cock, now spent, on Will’s plush bottom lip. Will pants heavily, letting out a breathy laugh that brushes over the head of his length, causing Hannibal to hiss. With one last open-mouthed kiss to the shiny head, Will pull off properly, breaths deep as his chest heaves. 

“Beautiful boy…” Hannibal smiles before grasping his face to pull him in for a kiss. He can taste himself on Will’s lips, salty and bitter as he licks his lip, nibbling and tugging with teeth, determined to see Will’s lips swollen and literally kiss-bitten. Will keens, moaning against Hannibal’s mouth at the feel of teeth digging into his bottom lip, tugging and nipping, a zing of pleasure wracking through his spine. “Now let me give you what you want.” Hannibal pulls away and pushes Will back against the mattress. 

“A-ahh… Hannibal…” Will hiccups as large hands trail up his cropped hoodie, feeling the soft, milky skin under his palms. Hannibal grasps Will’s thighs, pushing them apart so he can admire his lace-clad hips in all their glory, his hands dragging up the sides of his thighs, feeling the soft lace as they wrap around his waist. He can see the way Will’s cock throbs under the lace as he cups his mound, fingertips gently digging into the soft skin between his hole and his balls through the lace. 

“Mmh-- ahh!” Will sucks in a shaky breath, his cock dribbling again at the press of Hannibal’s fingertips. Hannibal can’t help the way his lips quirk into a pleased smile, almost smug at the sounds he’s managing to pull from Will. He readjusts himself, burying his face between Will’s thighs to nip at the smooth skin between his legs. “Haa… Hannibal… nnghhh…” Will’s hands dig into the bed, squeezing the scratchy cotton sheets as Hannibal sucks kisses into his thigh and nibbles at tender flesh. 

Hannibal noses at Will’s inner thigh, slowly working his way up to the hem of the lace boyshorts, lips just brushing over his pulsing cock. Will lets out another mewl as Hannibal noses at his clothed cock, letting out a deep pur as he inhales Will’s scent, musky, yet clean. Will can feel himself, already so close to coming— and Hannibal has barely done anything.

He’s just so unused to this though. His clients never return services. Not that he expects that— they pay  _ him,  _ after all. Not the other way around. But still… to have someone be so willing to give as much as Will has is just so, so surprising. He can feel his heart swell every time he looks down at Hannibal, who kisses his cock through his lace underwear as his large, comforting hands slide into the waistband and gently pull them down off his legs. 

“Beautiful.” Huffs Hannibal over his cock, fingertip tracing the vein on the underside as he gazed at the faint lace imprint left behind on Will’s member. 

Hannibal kisses his bare cock, from the shiny, red head, right down the underside and to his balls, the skin smooth under his lips. He smiled as Will moans and thrashes, already so sensitive as his precome drools in a steady stream from his cock, pooling on his belly. 

“H-Hannibal…” Will’s breath caught in his throat as Hannibal continues to pepper his pretty cock in kisses, letting out a deep groan as his lips brush over the floral imprint left behind by the lace, lips tracing the flowers as he relishes in Will’s whines. 

It’s obvious that Will does not find pleasure in his clients, and it’s likely that no one has ever been attentive to his needs, and Hannibal is determined to change that. 

“Every part of you is just exquisite.” Hannibal mumbles lowly into the skin of Will’s thigh as he drags his lips up to his knee and begins pressing butterfly kisses to his inside knee, back down. “Elegant,”  _ kiss,  _ “stunning,”  _ kiss,  _ “divine,”  _ kiss.  _

Will trembles under Hannibal, keening under his praise as he tries not to come right then and there, hands tangled in the scratchy cotton sheets. “H-Hannibal… please… ahh… m-more…” pleads Will as his teeth catch his bottom lip, holding back another whine as Hannibal pulls back just enough to trace his fingertips over the marks left behind by the lace on his length. 

Hannibal of course, finds himself unable to deny Will anything. 

“Turn around for me?” Hannibal sits up properly to give Will more space to move, but Will swallows unsurely, throat bobbing as he lets out a trembling breath. Hannibal can sense his hesitation. 

As Hannibal asks him to turn over, a sense of shame suddenly pools in Will’s stomach. It hits him that… he’s been around. He’s an escort, after all. He’s not a virgin and… he doesn’t have anything  _ special  _ to offer Hannibal. He knows Hannibal knows this. But part of his nagging mind tells him it might bother Hannibal that he’s sexually active. That even  _ today,  _ he’s already fucked someone who isn’t Hannibal. Will likes him. Will  _ desperately  _ wants Hannibal. But what if Hannibal sees him as… a  _ whore?  _ What if Hannibal thinks he doesn’t want something serious just because of his job? Will can feel the insecurity burning under his skin as he bites his tongue. 

“Will?” Hannibal’s voice pulls Will from his thoughts as a hand cups his face. “Is everything alright?” 

“I’m not…” Will sighs shakily again, eyes fluttering shut as he takes a breath. “I want you. But…” Will doesn’t dare look Hannibal in the eye as Hannibal’s hand rests on his inner thigh, rubbing in soft comforting circles. “I’m used goods, Hannibal.” He murmurs anxiously. Hannibal smiled pitifully, but leans down to kiss his lips. 

“Did I give the impression that that would change how I felt about you?” Asks Hannibal against Will’s lips. “If I have, I apologise. That was it my intention—“ 

“No, no. You didn’t.” Will assures him. “It’s just… most people…” 

“I’m not most people, Will.” Reminds Hannibal. “I’d kill for you… and you know that’s true.” Those words send a shiver down Will’s spine as he gasps, Hannibal’s nose bumping his. “So… if you'll have me, I want you, too.” Will whimpers as Hannibal kisses his face again, thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingle and their noses bump. Will nods. “Turn around for me.”

Hannibal sits back up again for Will to turn over. Immediately, he finds himself stunted by the beauty that is Will’s ass, printed with the same lace embossing that marked his cock and his hips. He grasps handfuls of Will’s ass, plump flesh spilling between his fingers. Will shudders under his touch as Hannibal spreads his ass to find his rim pink and soft, already raw— likely from his last client. 

“I umm… I’m clean.” Will says quietly. “No one has ever… err… well… not… not  _ bare…”  _ another sense of shame flooded Will’s body, face red with humiliation as his legs trembled. But a kiss to the base of his spine quickly comforts him. 

“They don’t treat you well, do they?” Hannibal observantly comments as he kisses down Will’s crease and just above his hole. 

“U-umm… they… they pay for my services. Not the other way around.” Hannibal takes that as a  _ no.  _

“You deserve better than that.” Hannibal almost  _ snarls  _ as he presses a kiss to Will’s plush ass, right over his reddened hole. 

“Ahh—!” Will shudders, hips bucking back against Hannibal’s lips as his tender hole flutters under the touch. Pleased with the reaction, Hannibal flicks his tongue out again to lick at the pink pucker, punching another  _ “unghh—!”  _ from Will’s lips. So Hannibal continues, this time, with more vigour. 

He kisses his hole, licking over the furled rim as he stiffens the tip of his tongue. With no warning, he digs his fingers harder into the supple meat of Will’s ass, and pushes his tongue through the thick ring of muscle. 

“Ohh!” Will wails, back arching and thighs trembling as Hannibal’s hands dig into his hips, and Will is certain there’s going to be marks tomorrow. “H-Hannibal…! Holy fuck…!” Hannibal moans into his ass as Will’s muscle quickly relaxes, loosening under the delicate touch of Hannibal’s tongue. 

“So sweet.” Hannibal sighs into his ass. “Let me hear you, Will. I want to know exactly how good you feel.” Hannibal’s tone, so sensual and sultry, causes Will’s back to arch again as he brings one hand under himself to touch his cock. But Hannibal bats his hand away. “Ah, ah— you’ll come just from my touch.” 

“M-mghh…” Will nods as he whimpers, hips pushing back against Hannibal’s large hands. Hannibal runs the pad of his thumb over Will’s swollen hole, then up to massage the soft skin of his perineum. “Oh  _ God!  _ H-Hannibal… f-fuck… feels so g-good…” Will cries out as his hips jerk and pleasure buzzed under his skin. 

Hannibal’s mouth returns to Will’s fluttering hole, his free hand spreading his ass so he can press wet, sloppy kisses to the hot flesh. “Haaa—!” Will can’t stop the moans that tumble from his lips as Hannibal laps relentlessly at his hole, all while his thumb teases the ever-so-sensitive skin under his rim. “F-fuck, Hannibal, oh god, ‘m so close…  _ haaaaa…”  _ Hannibal smiles against his ass, moaning his pleasure as the sound sends vibrations coursing through Will’s body, from his fingers right to the tips of his toes. His cock convulses, a small spurt of come shooting onto the sheets as he wails, and Hannibal wants to see more of that. 

Hannibal continues to tease and lick and kiss his hole, coaxing more and more come from Will, milking him as the younger man shudders against the sheets, chest heaving with every breath as his eyes roll back. Then, Hannibal’s lips seal around his hole and he sucks, and  _ oh,  _ that does it. 

“Uhaa— _Hannibal! Nnghhh!_ Ahh- ahh—!” Will’s whole body goes taut as he buries his face in his arm. He comes. _So hard._ And Hannibal doesn’t let up, not even once. His lips kiss and suck, his tongue licks and laves, and his fingers press insistently at his perineum— it feels like his prostate is on _fire_ with how Hannibal massages the sensitive skin, and he hasn’t even gone in yet. Orgasm washes over Will, a wave of blissful euphoria setting off fireworks under his tingling skin, his limbs buzzing like electricity through a live wire. 

Hannibal works Will through his orgasm, his tongue nor his fingers slowing down until Will is thoroughly wrung out. “H-Hannibal, please, t-too much… ahhm…” And only when Will is writhing against the bed, overstimulated and begging for a break, does Hannibal pull back with one last flirty kiss to his hole. “Oh… oh fuck…” Will chuckles reedily, breaths harsh as tears trickle down his face— not that Hannibal can see when he’s face down in the pillow. “Hannibal… holy shit…” he feels the older man drape his body over his back,d lips pressing kisses to his neck and jaw and ear. 

“Take a breath, baby…” Hannibal purs, his voice deep and husky as Will shivers. “I’m not done with you yet.” 

“Oh, fuck…” Will breathlessly chuckles again, groaning as he feels Hannibal’s cock press against the crease of his ass and he can’t resist as his hips roll back against Hannibal’s. Will’s lungs struggle for air as Hannibal peppers his cheek in kisses, waiting for his breaths to even out and calm down a little before he keeps going. “Fuck, Hannibal… oh, god… and to think you’re not even done with me yet.” He muses, craning his neck to catch Hannibal’s lips in a kiss. 

“Mmh… I’d love nothing more than to see you so awash with pleasure.” Will hums pleasantly as he feels Hannibal’s large hand run down his chest and across to his hip. Hannibal peels himself off Will’s back and gently turns the younger man over. Will fumbles for the lube from the bedside cabinet, passing it back, and Hannibal notices the tube is close to empty-- he supposes that while Will’s clients may not be particularly attentive, at least he’s comfortable. He pops open the cap and squeezes a generous amount directly onto Will’s ass. 

“Ahh--!” Will sucks in a breath at the sudden cold, rim winking as the cold lube hits warm skin. Hannibal rubs the pad of his finger against his opening, and without warning, pushes one finger all the way to the knuckle. “Oh! F-fuck!” Will gasps, cock already filling again. 

Hannibal’s touch is gentle as he pulls out, then pushes back in, slow and steady. Will bites his lip, crying out when his fingertips just grace the edge of his prostate. One finger becomes two, becomes three, and Hanibal is scissoring his digits, pace still slow and steady, in an attempt to rip more of those noises from Will’s throat. And-- he’s succeeding. 

“Ah… haa… Hannibal… nngh… please… no more tasing--  _ nngh!”  _ Hannibal’s fingers press so delightfully against his prostate, causing his cock to pulse and his rim to tighten, almost as if he’s trying to pull Hannibal in deeper. “Oh, oh god… fuck…” his thighs spread further as Hannibal rests his free hand on the inside of his thigh, as he rubs his thumb in circles over his milky skin. 

“That’s it… you’re so eager for me… opening so well for me.” Hannibal praises, spreading his fingers as Will mewls at the praise, hips rutting back against Hannibal’s hand. Hannibal can see the way Will’s cock fills to full mast once again, a proud, smug smirk on his face as the tip reddens. 

“M-more, please, Hannibal… I n-need it… haaaa…  _ Haaeeeennibal…”  _ and fuck, with the way Will moans his name, his slight southern drawl now so much more prominent, Hannibal can hardly deny him. Especially not with how hard he is.

His fingers pull out with a wet, slick noise and reaches for the lube to coat his cock. Will’s shaky hands hook under his thighs and hold them open, hips pushing eagerly as he exposes himself to Hannibal. Hannibal flashes one more adoring glance in Will’s direction, his girth pulsing in his hand when Will bites his bottom lip. Will inhales a long, slow breath, and with a nod, Hannibal lines himself up, the head of his cock kissing his winking rim, and he pushes in. 

“Mmh—!” Will gasps as Hannibal’s thickness splits him open. It’s not a new sensation in the fact that he’s been fucked before. But it  _ is  _ far more overwhelming, much more intense than before— Hannibal is bigger than he's ever taken. His eyes roll to the back of his head as his arms loop around Hannibal’s neck for stability, Hannibal’s hands on his hips to hold him in place. 

“So warm… so tight around me…” Hannibal breathes softly into his neck. “Beautiful, Will…” Will whines as Hannibal snaps his hips, his cock brushing his prostate, causing him to clamp around Hannibal’s cock, pulling a quiet groan from Hannibal. 

The pace picks up quickly as Will’s legs wrap around Hannibal’s waist and hold him there, eager for Hannibal to just  _ get a move on.  _

“H-Hannibal… please… n-need it… harder… please… oh god…” Will begs, fingers digging into Hannibal’s shoulder as Hannibal kisses his face. It feels heavenly to have Hannibal’s cock buried so deep inside his velvet warmth, heavy within him as Hannibal carved a space for himself between Will’s thighs. 

“Such a pretty boy… so good for me…” Hannibal’s hips drive in deeper, harder, and each thrust sends Will lurching up the bed, punching another lascivious noise from his lungs. 

Will is so close  _ again.  _ His ass flutters around Hannibal’s cock, thick rings of muscle massaging his length with every knock of his tip to his prostate. “H-Hannibal… Hannibal.. s-so close.. nngh…” his accent is thick and heavy, words long and drawn out as his limbs shake uncontrollably, pleasure wracking through him. 

“Already? Again?” muses Hannibal breathlessly, a hunt of amusement lacing his words as Will whines. “They really do not treat you… as well as they ought to.” He huffs, a bitter, possessive growl rumbling in his chest as he pounds Will into the mattress, hips snapping deeper, harder with every thrust. 

Hannibal’s hips slow to a roll, grinding his hips and constantly brushing Will’s sweet spot, and Will cries out pleadingly. “H-Hannibal… please, please, oh god…” his face is stripped with tears of pleasure, cheeks red and flushed as his tousled hair sticks to his forehead, matted in place with sweat. But instead of obliging, Hannibal pulls out. 

“Turn around for me.” Will forces his heavy body to turn over again, shaky limbs holding himself up as he gasps sharply, feeling the engorged head of Hannibal’s cock touch his fluttering rim again. A loud, drawn out moan tears from Will’s throat as Hannibal pushes back into his wet warmth, and Hannibal himself lets out a low growl of pleasure as warmth envelopes his cock, clamping rhythmically around him. 

Then, once he’s fully seated, he drapes his body over Will’s back. One arm snakes under him, reaching from his hip, under his cropped hoodie, and diagonally across his body to grasp Will’s shoulder as the other rests on his lower abdomen, feeling the heavy weight of himself beneath taught skin. 

Will’s cock twitches and leaks constantly, especially as Hannibal’s hand presses down on the bulge of his stomach. “Nnnnghhhh… Hannibal… oh fuck…” he slurs as Hannibal cranes his neck and catches his plump lips in a searing kiss. He sits up, Will in his lap, and the angle pushes Will even further back onto Hannibal’s cock, now seated even deeper. And as soon as Hannibal’s cock grazes his sweet spot, sinking as deep as he can, Will sobs against his mouth. Without warning, he comes, spurting right up his chest as he writhes in Hannibal’s hold, hips rocking back as he shakes. 

“That’s it… let it go, good boy…” Hannibal mumbled into his neck, kissing his shoulder and neck as his hand rubs the bulge of his tummy, feeling himself move within Will’s small body as his hips rut against Will’s. Hannibal too, is right on the edge, and with the way Will’s body concludes around him, milking his cock, Hannibal knows he won’t last much longer.

_ “H-Haaeeennibal…” _ Will keens. “I-inside… please… come inside me…” Will’s throat is dry and hoarse as he pants, fighting for air as he wraps one hand around his cock, working himself through his orgasm. 

And  _ oh,  _ when Will gets like this, he’s simply irresistible. So Hannibal snaps his hips forcefully. Once, twice, three times. “Oh,  _ Will—“  _ before he buries his teeth in Will’s shoulder to fight back a moan as he comes. His hips stutter and Will tosses his head back, mouth fallen open with a silent moan as a wet warmth floods his body. 

Will feels like jelly in Hannibal’s arms. No one has ever treated him so tenderly, taken such care of him. He only ever gets used as a play thing and when he realises just how attentive Hannibal has been, more tears come. They trickle down his face, accompanied by soft sobs as he turns to bury his face in Hannibal’s neck. This makes Will realise just how much he hates his job. Or at least… half of it. 

“Mmhhh… you’re absolutely divine my love… the most enticing man I’ve ever met…” Hannibal’s hand continues to rub Will’s belly as he gently hushes him, allowing Will to let it all out. “You were so good for me, Will… you deserve only the best…” 

Will’s body is still trembling with post orgasmic high as he preens, nuzzling into Hannibal’s neck. Hannibal is still running soft circles into his tummy as he kisses Will’s lips again, and again, and again, over and over. Each kiss is chaste, their lips just brushing, but every kiss is accompanied by the need for more as Hannibal sucks and nibbles on Will’s bottom lip, red with abuse from all their shared kisses. 

“H-Hannibal…” Will pants against his lips, wincing as Hannibal slips free from his body, feeling wet come slide down the curve of his ass. Hannibal allows Will to rest against his body as he reaches for the packet of wipes to clean him up, cleaning his stomach and the hem of his hoodie, wiping away the stains. He cleans between Will’s thighs, wipes down the sweat off his body, and presses another loving kiss to his lips. 

Will doesn't want anyone else after he’s had Hannibal. Even before, no client could leave him satisfied or even care enough to try, but now, he doesn’t even want their money. He only wants Hannibal. 

“Let me take you home.” Hannibal says quietly with a kiss to the back of Will’s ear. “I’ll run you a bath, make you something to eat… you can stay the night.” Will can only nod, his lax body so tired and overworked that he can barely manage any words. Hannibal reaches for Will’s water bottle and pops open the cap, bringing the mouth to Will’s lips for him to take a drink. “Can you stand?” Will swallows dryly and shakes his head. 

“Let's stay like this.” Insists Will. “Just for a little while longer.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where mainly shitpost but sometimes post teasers and announcements!


End file.
